New things discovered in a warehouse
by barrani
Summary: Hotch and Emily go buy a new a new leather couch and get more than they bargained for. Part of PYOP for chit chat corner.


To everyone that saw him he looked no different than he did every day. His face was locked in that cold, blank, unfeeling look that he had perfected so long ago. But in his mind his emotions were roiling like a sea in a hurricane. _Why was he agreeing to do this? This was a bad idea. This could go very, very wrong. Someone could get hurt. Although it could go right. It could go very, very right._ A big smile crossed his face for a very brief moment. _Don't think like that. It's not going to happen and you know it._ _Why am I here?_

He was shopping for a new leather couch. _And why am I doing it with HER. Yes I am a guy and buying new furniture isn't something I really know how to do to do, or really want to do. And yes maybe a female eye and opinion would help me. But why her? Some days it's all I can do to breathe when I am around her. And now it's just me and her. What am I going to do?_ They had been spending a lot of time together, but usually he had Jack to divert most of her attention. He could let the two of them disappear into their own little world whenever it got to be too much. And when he had to engage and couldn't mentally disappear; he could always focus on Jack. _So far she hadn't noticed, but she was a world class profiler how long would his luck hold out?_

It was because of all the time she had spent with them that she had noticed that his couch and other furniture needed to be replaced. They like he still carried the scars from Foyet's attack. So she had decided that he needed new furniture. She didn't give him much choice in the matter. It was time. He needed to move on. _If only he would move on in more ways than one._ And that was what this shopping trip was about. She was going to jump start a conversation that she was too scared to just initiate. _I'm not quite sure what I am going to do or how to do it. But I'll find a way._ _All's fair in love and war, right? _

They walked through the warehouse doors together. He thought, _God please let me get through this without making a fool of myself. Please God._

She thought, _Ok you can do this. You love him with all of your heart. You love Jack like he was your own child. It's going to be ok. Please God let it be ok. Please God._

They wandered through the warehouse making various comments on several couches. None made the cut. They meandered into a back corner and off to the side was a black leather couch.

"What about this one?"

"Are you serious a black leather couch? Uhhh, you're such a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to clash with the rest of your décor."

"What are you talking about? Black goes with everything, right?"

Emily only stared at him. _Men. _But then a thought formed in her mind. A deliciously naughty thought. A little obvious, but oh so fun. "Well if you like we should at least see if it's comfortable." She said magnanimously. And with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch.

Hotch swallowed hard. _She's holding my hand. This is ridiculous. Here I am, a grown man of *cough cough* four, I've been married twenty plus years, I have a child, and a woman holding my hand is freaking me out. She makes me feel like a school boy all over again. I get tongue tied and all I want is too be near her. All I want is my crush to look at me, and she's holding my hand. Ok, ignore the tingling and get away._ He subtly tried to move over a little and create some distance. _If she doesn't stop this day is going to take a very dramatic turn. But maybe it should, maybe she wants this. No. she couldn't. Could she?_

Emily slipped her arm over Hotch's shoulder. "Relax Hotch pretend we are watching a move together." Hotch shifted just a little more away from her. _Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me that easy._ "You know Hotch I don't bite. Unless you ask nicely."

Her smile threw Hotch a little. _What does that mean, is it a joke? Does it mean something more? God why are women so hard to figure out. I am one of the best profilers in the world. And I have no idea what that smile mean. … Women._

They sat there for a moment with Emily's arm around Hotch. And as Hotch started to relax a little bit, she made her next move. She moved closer and dropped her arm a little bit. She wasn't quite flush with him, but they could both feel the heat coming off the other.

Hotch's blood started to run southward. He tried to distract himself by thinking about baseball statistics. This worked until Emily's next move.

Emily dropped her arm, grabbed Hotch's arm, put it over her shoulder and snuggled into his chest.

_Baseball is not going to cut it. Think Hotch think. Uh …There are 1,356, 876 leather couches sold in the US in a year. How in the world did I know that? Reid, think about Reid. _

She could tell by the way his breath quickened, the way he was staring off into the distance, and the way his pants were slowly getting tighter that it was working. _Now it's time to bring in the closer. _She dropped her hand onto his thigh and started to rub back and forth.

_Ok Reid's not going to be enough. Um … paperwork. Ok what all do I have to do when I go in, I've got reports, I've got … Ohh Hold on Aaron. _

She had gone higher.

He closed his eyes. _Think man think. What would Dave do? Oh that's not going to work. Think. Think. Quickly. … Faster._

She squeezed his thigh, and continued rubbing picking up a little bit of speed.

_I am not going to do this. I am not going to do this_.

She moved her hand right on top of him and squeezed.

_Dammit. Well … we put up a good fight men. _

He spun around and kissed her with all of the pent up passion that he had been holding in since the divorce. He pushed her back until she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her. _If she wants me this bad, who am I to deny her._

Twenty minutes later they both sat up their faces flushed, their clothes either on the floor or hung askew, their hair a mess, and a huge smile on each face.

"Well…"

"Yeah. … Looks like I'm going to have to buy this couch."

"Yeah. … Any regrets?" Her heart stopped beating waiting for his response.

He smiled. "No. No regrets I think this was one of the best decisions I have ever made. … You know black really does go with everything."

She punched him in the shoulder. He just grinned and pulled her into another kiss. "You had better be careful Aaron, we don't want a repeat. … At least not here anyway."

"Definitely not here, now let's go find someone so we can buy this couch and spend the rest of the day breaking it in."


End file.
